WARRIOR Quest Board
WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. As such, WARRIOR members will be called upon for some of the toughest missions avalible, usually invovling the following: *Front line battle *Enemy Stronghold Infantry *Protection/Escort activities, i.e guarding a princess, protecting a gaurd station, etc *Challenges from other planets and countries *Battle Instruction/Traniee *Deilivery of high value goods to other towns, countries, planets, etc. Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU) Reward: ( What will be gained for doing the task.) LoU ( Level of Urgency. 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.) Difficulty: ( How hard it should be for your character.) DOA: ( Dead or alive.) The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Taking The Pack A pack of Hellhounds has been spotted and have attacked a near by village.. Only a few survived the beasts onslaught, but from a what they have told the pack is about 12 hounds.. I wont lie, These things are vicious mindless beast and will stop at nothing to kill. The best way to lure them in it to take a large pile of rotted meat and set out. This could be used for a trap, but these things are very smart, Kill them and bring a few back for testing. Warning, these thanks are the size of a car, and built like a tank, Be weary. Reward: 1000 scales, ((However many are brought back)) Potion of Fire Skin: Id drank, will turn your skin to flames without damaging you or the clothing and equipment on you. LoU 7 Difficulty: 3rd, 2nd class DOA: DEAD! The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Walking Armor? There have been reports of an old armored figure walking around the outskirts of the city.. Apon investigation, the Armor is moving on its own! Having a ghostly blue glow to it. WARRIORs. I want you to investigate this, do not attack unless it attacks you first, and be very carful.. If this is indeed a ghost or living armor.. Normal weapon attacks will not harm it. So it will be best if you have some sort of magic, just in case. Reward:500 scales. Ghostly plates LoU 5 Difficulty: 3rd Class, 2nd class DOA: Dead if able. The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Rise Of the Ur-Dragon Attention WARRIORs And OPROTIVEs the Ur- Dragon Demond the world eater has come to our planet.. He must be destroyed, or it will mean doom for all of us. This is a group mission.. All able WARRIORs and OPROTIVEs must get ready for battle.. This will test both your strength and your teamwork.. There are no room for errors and this is not a test. Go, save our way of life.. Or die trying. Demond has been spotted a few miles away in the middle of the forest. He has taken refuge in an old temple miles under ground.. Be weary, He will most likely have followers protecting him as he builds his power.. Gods Speed to all of you. Reward: 5000 Scales and a spell or ability for your Class LoU 10 Difficulty: All able WARRIORs and OPROTIVEs DOA: Must be Destroyed! The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Goreclops TakeDown Attention all WARRIORs, Three Goreclops have inhabited a cave close to the city.. But these aren't ordinary Cyclops.. Unlike the others, their eyes are not exposed nor is their limbs.. Having metal helmets on as well as spiked forearms and shins.. But that's not the bad part.. as report goes, these cyclops are much bigger than the normal ones and have steel weapons, and actually attack with minor battle tactics, so be carful. This mission is not for the faint of heart and will require great skill. If able to, bring one of the heads back to be examined, to find out what has made them smarter that the normal Cyclops.((Reminder, GoreClops are huge, standing as high as a 8 story house, and their skin is thick and strong. Removing the head will take long hours and transporting them will take nothing short of a large semi or air ship.)) Reward: 800 Scales.((If a head is brought back)) Bracers of Brute Strength. Adds +10 to your strength. Difficulty: 2nd Rank. 3rd shouldn't go alone. DOA: Must be wiped from existence. The Mission Takers: Sillinrul Frostbite, Weiss Fafnir Completed: In progress Rouge WARRIOR Brigade Alright WARRIOR operatives. In recent activties we've had some of your fellow good men defect from the unit, due to aparantly some rumors they leanred about Y.U.N. corp. The rumors they learned, while not true, do contain value to us as a whole. Also being in the unit, they're aware of secrets that they could spread to enemy factions. They've become nothing but a liability, as such, you must find them, and eleminate them entirely. Good luck WARRIOR. Location: Mythril Mines Reward: 500 Scales LoU: 7 Difficulty: 3rd Class DOA: Dead The Mission Takers: Gale Highwind Completed: Yes Rampant Beast of Burden! Allllright WARRIOR's! On the lowest level of the sectors, there have been reports of a beast being summoned and running rampant in the area! it's been affecting the economy slightly, running people off, and causing rampant complaints. The beast from our investigations has been theorized to be summoned by someone in that area. None the less, get to the bottom of it, and eleimiante the beast before it makes it's way to upper sectors. Fair warning, this beast seems to be able to absorb mantra, and fire it back, to destroy matter itself. You've been warned. Location: Sector 1 Slums Reward: 400 scales, Super Potion LoU 8.5 Difficulty: 2nd Class DOA: Dead The Mission Takers: Thunder Highwind Completed: ( YES) Mission yet to be uploaded on site Xiao Lang Bomb Disposal The Xiao Lang forces have set up bomb's in each sector of Tartarus and are planning to take everyone out. We've gathered the bombs but the decripthion codes are to advanced for even our Yun corp Scientist to detain. We need a WARRIROR operative to fly this thing out of the cities range. We dont care where you drop it off but we need this out of here now. This is urgent and we need someone right now! Location: Top of the Yun Corp tower Reward: 500 scales, Super Potion LoU 10 Difficulty: 3rd class, 2nd class The Mission Takers: Thunder Highwind , Nimbus Kinkade Completed: YES Xiao Lang Forces found We have spotted a detached Xiao Lang army unit on the outskirts of Tartarus. We want to prevent any further incidents from them in an already chaotic political environment. Vanquish them before they make a move. Beware of the colnel however, he's a powerful red mage and is not to be taken lightly. Red Mages typically cast both Black and White Magic and can also wield swords and equip armor that normal Black and White Mages cannot. They are, in essence, among the more versatile characters of the series. However, their versatility comes at a price: their stats are usually low, and they cannot cast higher level spells or use stronger equipment. They can learn many spells, but not the strongest, and equip some heavy armor, but not all of it. Location: Pandora Fallen Stone Reward: 200 scales LoU 4 Difficulty: 3rd class, 2nd class The Mission Takers: Thunder Highwind Completed: http://galaxygearroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Arc_1_Episode_11:_Xiao_Lang_forces_destryoed YES Escort The Summoner! Allllright WARRIOR! We've got someone of high importance coming in from the Forrest planet. They call them "Wood Folk" but they're actually known as Viera, similar to neko's in characters, but with bunny features. She's rumored...to be a summoner. Meaning one thing: she contains the blood of the aceints. You're to escort her from the space station on the edge of the center, and bring her here, but not the on in the city. You'll be starting from the 6th sector, taking a hiden route, a backroad if you will. You'll be traveling via escort vehicle, the driver will get you there and back. Gaurd her. If anyone and i mean ANYONE finds out what she is, she will hunted, and possibly killed and disected for what she is.Don't fail this one. Location: Sector 6 Reward: 800 Scales LoU 9.5 Difficulty: 2nd Class DOA: Keep. Her. Alive. The Mission Takers: Gale Highwind Completed: YES Escort the intel broker An intel broker from the land of Xiao Lang has promoted to help and assit Yun Corp in attempts to defend her land against the invading troops of Xiao lang breaking into her clans territory. We want one WARRIOR to guide her back over to our land. Her life is in your hands make sure she gets back safetly! Location: Jungle room Reward: 200 scales LoU 4 Difficulty: 3rd class, 2nd class, 1st class The Mission Takers: Thunder Highwind Completed: YES SAMURAI Showdown. In the slums of Sector 1, recent sightings of a SAMURAI operative have been noted. Considering the sector it's coming from, it's skeptical and could be a complete rumor, but there have been a string of recent murders that have followed this rumor. More noteably, these murders...have no traces. Not the slightest tinge of evidence. This is more like a NINJA per say, than a full fledge SAMURAI, but eye witnessess give the descriptoin of one with Red suit of armor, and blonde hair.. As such, search the entire area of Sector 1 up and down, day and night, until his rumor is exposed, or a body is found. Bonus points if you tweet a photo of the body. He's been spotted slicing objects with "green lasers" so to speak. Investigate and find out what's going on with this ruomor or said person. Location: Sector 1 Reward: 700 Scales & A Silver Pendant LoU: 5 Difficulty:3rd. Second Class advised. DOA: Dead if real threat. The Mission Takers: Gale Highwind Completed: YES Wizard of Odd. On the outskirts of the wilderness below the sectors, strange reports of "ghostly" activites have beens sighted. Bodies have been emerging on the edge of the woods, all murdered the same way: both arms cut off, and the eyeballs plucked fresh from their socekts. This happens 4 days out of the week, though the daily order is never fully suspected. Our resources suggest it' the work of a demon jester, in other words, a creature of complete and utter mischeif, hellbent on nothing but utter mayham. This would normally be a job for the police force...if 3 of our WARRIOR operatives hadn't become victims. it's personal now WARRIOR's. Go down there and kill this sick son of a bitch. Fair warning, He uses scrolls and a lot of enchanted items that can effect the human body in different ways. Be warry. Location: Outskirts of the wastelands twoards the forrest. Reward: 600 Scales & Phenoix Feather LoU 8.5 Difficulty: 2nd Class, 3rd class shouldn't venture alone. DOA: Dead The Mission Takers: Completed: Dance The Dance of Death Odd one here for you guys. WARRIOR's take pride in eveything they do but this next assignment is out of the ordinary. We're attempting to capture an escape from "The Vualt" a maximum secruity prison in which we keep the worst of the worst, who just won't seem to die in peace. This guy has odd movements, and only talks in sometimes inaudible whipseers, with long talons, and borderline crossing dressing outfits with bondage elments. He's a sick psychopath, who got his rocks off by taking the skin of children and making face mask out of them. Not only that but he's managed to ellude the police for 10 years before he turned HIMSELF in. how or why he escaped is irellevant. What matters is that he meets his end already and thats where you step in WARRIOR's. Get to it. Location: Sector 6 & 7 Reward: 650 Scales LoU 10 Difficulty: 2nd Class DOA: Dead The Mission Takers: Thunder, Spooner Completed: Clean Up Crew This one is tricky. The enemy in this case....is our own WARRIOR commrades. In the fight against Xiao Ling..we strived to seek an overbaring edge. While WARRIOR and OPERATIVE's were doing their jobs, We at Y.U.N corp watned a sure fire game chaging win to put under our belts. Needless to say...what we got was a terrible de-evolution. By Alterig the genetic code of WARRIOR we discovered, that it can effect the bio-organic structure of any living being/race, turning them into some kind of monster or hideous creature..usually resemlbing an acrch angel, or a demon, all with one wing. Oddly enough this dedegredation actually DOUBLES the overall power of the subject, but at the cost of one's humanity as a whole.This is all we have so far. This is clasified. If the public got word that WARRIOR dna can be degraded into the very monsters tehy fight it could be the death of our morale...and companay. There are arguably 5 or 6 of these running around, with their human minds in tact they've probably hidden somewehre. Clean this up immidiatly. And Keep it under wraps, no matter what. Speech is silver, Silence is golden. Location: Sector 7 Reward: 800 Scales & X Potion. Bounus 500 Scales if live specimen is retrived. Difficulty: 1st Class Only. lower classes, adviced 4-5 men at LEAST. DOA: Dead. The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: YES The Return of the Beast of Burden The Beast of Burden has returned stronger than ever and is running rampid through the streets! Take heed and destroy it! The only problem is that it seems to be controlled this time, and is going after politcal officals, you have to be percise with this or all is lost, be quick it's on it's way to the President Right now! Watch out for its powers, if any of its attacks hit it'll burn you to a crisp, even its physical attacks have this effect. ( Meaning if you dont have death repellent then your gonna taste the full effect of this and will die. ) You will need atleast one healer, a mage, and a warrior for his. Get out there and wreck that thing! Reward: 800 Scales, A New spell fitting into your class. Difficulty: 3rd, 2nd class DOA: Dead. The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: YES A Deus!? A Deus!? No those things cant be real so this has to be an imposter! So Lets get this wrapped up right now! If you don't know what a Deus is... The Deus are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, Pureblood While most Deus are in fact manifested souls, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Deus". Pureblood Deus are natural, born from the darkness in people's souls. The Minons havent been seen for over thousands of years but from whats been recorded they are ink-black in color, with yellow beady eyes. They are more common in places that are close to or saturated in darkness. Upon their destruction, they simply disappear in puffs of darkness, without a soul leaving its body. This one in Paticular is a massive one. An Enormous Deus that appeared in Out side of the city in the jungles and the Xiao Lang cannot defeat this foul creature! Formed with Shadows, It has led other Deus fakers in the battle and there attempting to eat and devour whole villages. Once they conquer it they disperse as if never there. Be quick, and find this threat and Destroy it. We dont know how to deal with the Deus if it is one so becareful it's up to you now! Reward: 5000, A new spell fitting into your class. LoU 10 Difficulty: 2nd Class, 3rd Class DOA: Dead The Mission Takers: EVERYONE -Mostly..- Completed: YES Sky Pirate Brigade! Attention WARRIOR's. Your next mission is a simple infiltrate and eliminate mission. it seems as though, a gang of rouge skypirates has began taking over and hijacking trasnport ships, and hiding out along government airways, waiting to take our shipments. This has been the reason for a slight downpour in our economy as our imports and exports aren't getting anywhere or where they need to be. As such, we need you to go their coorinated strong hold base, eliminate all ships, and cargo, and make sure they can't preform any further operations. This isn't a mission to cripple. this is a mission to completely irradicate. Proceed with caution. Location: Sky Fortress in Pandora's Wasteland Reward: 2,000 Scales. Bonus if ship tech is secured. LoU 7.5 Difficulty: 2nd Class DOA: No evidence left behind. The Mission Takers: Thunder Highwind, Kaiette Nairobi Tivionne Completed: Release The Kraken! It seems as though the Deus have another filthy sespool around our peaceful planet. This time however it lies in our very water system in the Endless Ocean. Fishermen and Sea scouts alike have recent claims of a beast in the sea that devours any and everything that comes its way. We've sent a couple of WARRIOR's there to deal with the beast themselves, but they came back not the same. To this day they cannot use mantra and suffer massive depression. Why that is, we do not know, but we do not like the connections of it all. We need a small team to travel out, and drop a bomb on the sespool to destroy it as a whole. Do not try to fight the beast nicknamed "the Kraken" in fear of ending up like your fellow WARRIOR. Take caution to the wind. It's power over the minds of people has devestating long term effects...it's alos unknonwn just how big it is, but reports say it cast a shadow the size of an island. Location: Endless Ocean Reward: 2,500 scales LoU 8.5 Difficulty: Unconfirmed DOA: If it can be killed, do so The Mission Takers: Fayte Completed: almost Category:WARRIOR Category:Directory Category:Information